Final Fantasy Heroes
by Yuff Puff
Summary: I wrote this fic for a school assignment. Haha. Check it out.


**Final Fantasy Heroes**

"C'mon…c'mon…YES!"Beth sighed with relief when she saw the characters defeat the boss."That was tough," she muttered to herself.Beth pushed some buttons and watched as her characters gained some experience points.She smiled when Cloud Strife went up one level.

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and Beth was playing the game Final Fantasy 7 on her PlayStation.

At that moment her brother, Phil, walked into the room and took a tube of glue from her table.He lingered there for a while watching her play, while Beth ignored his presence, too into the scenario on the TV screen to care.

"Woah…you're pretty close to fighting Sephiroth," Phil spoke up, looking quite impressed."Did you just beat Hojo?"

"Yep." Beth nodded."He was a cinch.Now go away, you're making me lose my concentration."

Phil rolled his eyes."Fine, but you'd better do your homework 'fore mom gets mad."

"I will..." Beth said, annoyed.Phil left the room.

"Finally."Beth turned back to the game."I need to make sure you all know what you're fighting for…" she read from the screen."You need to have a reason…"

"Of course, we all want the planet to survive." Cloud said, facing the rest of the gang."We don't want it destroyed.It's up to all of us to make everything alright.But… we all know we're fighting Sephiroth for a reason.I'm fighting him for my past; the one he took from me.That's why I'm on this journey."

Beth looked around at all the serious faces.When Cloud spoke, everyone listened.He was their leader.

Cloud turned towards a large African American."Barret, what are you fighting for?"

The man, who was usually so tough and rude, finally faltered to keep his act together.He looked confused."I guess I'm fighting for Marlene…for her future." Marlene was Barret's daughter.

Then Cloud looked at Beth."What about you, Beth?What are you fighting for?"

Beth stood up straight and faced him."I'm fighting for my people and my family.With the planet dying and all, all of our hard work will go to waste."

Cloud nodded."You see?Each one of us want to fight 'till the end, but I want all of you to make sure you know what you're doing." Cloud paused."This is Sephiroth we're talking about, the strong and dangerous Sephiroth.And I know each one of you has doubts about that."

Everyone in the group protested, shaking their heads.

Cloud continued."Even so, I want you all to go back where you belong and find out if you want to go through with this.If you decide to come back…well then that's great.If not, that's okay too."

So everyone went back to their homes.Beth took a short journey to her village, Kalm.When she entered the village she looked around at everybody walking around doing their daily businesses.

She was scared.She was so scared about what the outcome of this journey was going to be.She didn't want to die, but if she didn't do anything to stop Sephiroth she would die nevertheless, along with billions of innocent people.

Beth took a little walk around her village, stopping by at the front of her house.She could just walk in there and her family would greet her with open arms.But if she did that, they would never let her leave.She had to go fight for them.

She made her way to back to the group's hideout, and she was surprised to find all of her friends there already.Cloud grinned at her."Alright!We're all here."

Beth smiled."What'd you think, I was going to let you guys have all the fun?Naw…"

Everyone laughed, excited about what they were going to do.They were going to save the world.They were going to be heroes.I mean, how often did that happen? After things settled down, Cloud made his way to Beth.

"You have to do your homework!" he shouted at her.

Beth shook her head, confused."What?"

"Go do your homework!" Beth's mom was yelling at her, a wary look on her face.

"Oh…okay."Beth, feeling a little dazed, turned off the PlayStation.After her mom left, Beth took out her assignment book and started working on some problems.

"That was weird…"

**The End**

Author's Note: Haha! Yup, this is what I turned in. Interesting, huh? We had to write kind of like a story where we go into a daydream. Keep in mind I changed this wording of this scene. Do you remember that part where Cloud gives that long speech and everyone goes back home? Yeah, well this is kind of the scene except different. I changed mine and my bro's name just for privacy sake. But if ya feel like talking, email me! Please review it, I want to know what people think. 


End file.
